just like one of the guys
by jessbynature
Summary: she was always alone, so she took it as a cue that she was meant to be alone. but two boys change her life around and she can't be any happier than she is now. unless she's no longer just like one of the guys.  two parter


My very first Edge/Ashley fanfic- This is a _two-parter_. Enough reviews the faster part two comes out.  
>I really hope you enjoy, leave me a <strong>review <strong>and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>The bell rings signaling recess has come. All the little kids from all the kindergarten classes rush outside and play with their friends. And it's just like they're teenagers; girls to one side and boys to the other all except one. She stands opposite of a wall throwing a ball back and forth. She's wearing a baseball cap that's placed on backwards and a baggy sweatshirt that looks like it doesn't even belong to her. No one plays with her, no one attempts to play with her but she doesn't attempt to play with them either.<p>

He stands against the wall, talking to his best friend about something involving blowing up balloons. He looks to his side when the sound of a ball hitting the wall keeps thumping in his mind while he speaks. For the first time he sees her, her blonde hair long and tangled underneath the baseball cap and her body tiny; completely engulfed by the sweater. "You wanna go play with her?" He didn't even notice he had stopped talking until his friend asks the question. "She's always alone." They're only 6 years old but they already know that know that no one should have to play alone. He nods his head and they walk over to her, the footsteps make her look up immediately missing the opportunity to catch the ball. It hits her foot and rolls over to the two boys making their way over. One of the blondes bends down and picks up the ball. "Hi, I'm Christian and this is my best friend Adam." He points over to the similar looking blonde boy standing next to him, the boy that he considers more his brother than best friend. Adam shoves his hands into his front pockets and offers her a small smile. She squints from the sun coming from behind the boys and watches them carefully. "I'm Ashley." She answers them, her voice just a whisper, something so low that if it was windy they wouldn't have been able to catch her name. "Can we play with you?" she tries her best to suppress her smile and nods slowly.

It was the first time someone asked to play with her.  
>It was the first time that she met those two boys.<br>It was the first time she gains best friends.

* * *

><p>In 3rd grade she was swinging on the swings during recess when a couple of boys came over and circled her. They made fun of her for dressing like a boy, for always wearing stupid baseball caps. Unlike the normal girls in the 3rd grade she got off the swing and narrowed her eyes and the leader of the pack. Instead of running away she leans back and sends a ball of spit flying out of her mouth straight into the boy's face. He moans in disgust and wipes his face with his sleeve they all look at her with strange looks as she stands there with her arms crossed across her chest. "Is there a problem over here?" The voice causes the boys to turn around and see the two inseparable blonde friends standing there with their arms crossed over their chests as well. "Nah, Adam we were just leaving." The boy signals for his friends to follow them not wanting to cause anything that wasn't necessary especially because of<em> trashy Ashley<em>. As they were walking away Ashley sticks out her foot causing one of the boys to trip and fall face first into the dirt floor. He quickly shuffles to his feet, grumbles and walks away quickly. Ashley looks at her two best friends and laughs when she sees how hard they were trying to suppress the laughter from bursting through their mouths. All three of them take seats on the three sings and laugh about the event that just happened.

"You know Adam and I want to be wrestlers but I think you have a pretty good chance at being one too." Christian looks at Ashley with an amused look on his face and begins swinging back and forth.

"They should've already known that you're just like one of the guys. Messing with you isn't like messing with a girl it's just like messing with a dude." Adam snorted as he replayed the predicament that happened in his mind again. Everyone in the whole school knew that if there was anyone not to mess with it was Ashley. She looked at her best friend and forced out a smile, _just like one of the guys._

* * *

><p>"So, are you guys going to train today too?" Ashley leaned against the frame of the door as she asked that two boys that sat lazily on the sofa.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." Christian stood up and looked at Adam as he made his way over to Ashley. "Street fight?" Adam's eyes brighten as his 'brother' proposes them trying to have another street fight.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but last time you guys attempted having a street fight it didn't turn out so well." Ashley let out a low chuckle as she remembered the day like it was yesterday. "The neighbors said that if they see you two fooling around in the streets again, throwing trashcans and/or using things that you shouldn't as weapons on each other they'd call the cops immediately." She crossed her arms and smirked as Adam's eyes squinted her way annoyed at her bringing up the consequences of having another street fight. Christian on the other hand raised his hand up and flipped the baseball cap off of Ashley's head causing her to glare at him. "Thanks a lot party pooper." She bent down and picked up her baseball cap and placed it on her head again.

"Guess we'll just have to improvise." Without giving Christian any means of time to think she grabbed his head and placed it into a secure head lock. Adam rose out of the seat and made his way over to the two, "Triple threat it is."

She was never a fan of wrestling but after the incident on the playground in the 3rd grade,  
>Adam and Christian forced her to watch <em>Raw Is War <em>with them every Monday nights.  
>She instantly fell in love with the sport, maybe she is <em>just like one of the guys.<em>

* * *

><p>In the 8th grade she was still the same old Ashley, the one that wore worn out t-shirts, the one with the ripped jeans, the one that instead of spending money on makeup she spent it on different baseball caps. People got meaner as she got older; the little rumor from 3rd grade about <em>Trashy Ashley <em>got worse and took on all new meanings. She hated everyone in her school, everyone but two people, two people she can consider her rocks, Adam and Christian. She ignored the little whispers that were said when she would pass the hallway she would ignore the glares and the rumors of her being _trashy _because all she does is sleep with all the boys of her school. But when the traditional dance that Toronto has every year came along the name calling got worse. She pretended that it didn't affect her, she acted like she didn't care, and she played a façade in front of everyone even her best friends who she never lies to.

She was at her locker when Adam came up by her and leaned against the one next to hers. She looked at him and sent him a smile, a smile that only he and Christian are allowed to see. "Are you going to the dance?" She looks at him in surprise at his question, he knows that she doesn't do those types of things but before she could answer girls come swarming in and surround Adam separating her from him. She could hear the questions being asked to him, _will you go out with me? Will you be my date to the dance? Oh, Adam you're so good looking. _She ignored the burning feeling she would feel at the pit of her stomach and how her hands suddenly were clenched into fists and how loud she must've slammed her locker because the hallway got quiet, oh so suddenly.

Sometimes she hated being _just like one of the guys._

* * *

><p>She went home early that day, her mom was so surprised but not because school wasn't even over yet but because she actually came home. She was always either at Christian's house or Adam's and her mother didn't mind it at all because she knew those boys and they acted like they were her brothers. When she was with them nothing would happen to her. "Got in a fight with Christian and Adam?" her mom questioned her as she washed the dishes.<p>

"No." She made her way upstairs and stayed in her room for the rest of the day until the doorbell rang and her mother called her downstairs. He was there with his hands in his pockets and with a confused face. Her mother said she had to go to the grocery store real quick and left. After a few moments of silence Adam finally spoke, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, studied the face she knew so well, the face that she's slapped many times whenever they would be wrestling in his backyard pretending that they were on live TV. She had never lied to him before, she might've played like she was alright but she's never verbally lied to him and she doesn't think she ever will be able to lie to him, "it's nothing." Well, there goes that.

"I know it's not nothing, I can tell bro." He lightly nudges her arm with his fist as he shoots her a small smile. _I can tell __**bro.**_Before she can stop herself she feels the water that was threatening to fall out of her eyes pour down her cheeks. She never cried in front of Adam before, in fact she never cried period. Adam looked at her utterly surprised that the girl he thought was so strong was breaking right before his eyes. He was never the one to comfort but when he looked at Ashley and how vulnerable she looked he didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close to his chest. She grabbed the front of his shirt and clenched it hard. She grumbled things into his chest that weren't coherent and they just stood there in the middle of her living room. When her crying subsided, she pulled away and was immediately embarrassed by the figure she made in front of him. He placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head up so that she wouldn't have any other choice but to look him in the eyes. He didn't say anything and a part of her was so happy he didn't. Maybe that's why they got along so perfectly they knew when the other wanted to talk and knew that sometimes the other needed time but they'd eventually come around.

"You're going to be late to the dance." She said in between hiccups. He let out a chuckle that caused her to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not going to that stupid thing." He dropped his hand from her chin and she tried her best to not give any attention to the tingly sensation his touch had placed on her chin.

"Why not? Girls were dying to go with you." She questioned him honestly completely taken aback by the thought of him not going.

"So?" He quickly looked around the house and tried his best to change subject, "You got ice cream?" He made his way over to the freezer and pulled out a cartoon filled with ice cream and sent Ashley a satisfied smile. He pulled out two spoons and made his way over to the sofa patting the seat next to him. Ashley made her way over to him and sat down where he asked her to, "So you rather sit here, eating ice cream with Trashy Ashley then going to the dance?" Adam rolled his eyes and nudged her when she mentioned the Trashy Ashley and handed her a spoon. She looked at his face again and studied it like she had done earlier. A warm smile crept onto her face as she watched him dig into the ice cream.

They never talked about that day again.  
>Not about the fact that she cried.<br>Not about the fact that the strong girl has a breaking point.  
>And not about the fact that they both fell asleep that night and she awoke with her head on his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>High school came along and she was still the same Ashley, just a little different. She had grown into a woman, her breasts got large, she wore tighter clothes which revealed amazing curves, she straighten her hair and styled it and instead of spending money on baseball caps she decided to waste it on piercings and <em>makeup<em>. But that was only during school, because after school she would go home and change into sweats, get one of her old baseball caps and run across the street to the house she knew so well. She would meet Adam and Christian who grew to be so much taller than her, Adam specifically being about a foot taller than her. They would go back to their old routine again, triple threats, handicap matches, you name it. She may always fix her hair now but every time Adam places her into a head lock he still feels the knots that he would feel back when they were little kids in her hair again.

Maybe she can be both.  
>Just like one of the guys and a girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Her friendship with Adam and Christian remains the same but only outside of school. They don't walk the hallways together anymore, they don't wait up for each other between classes, and they don't eat lunch together anymore. Christian much to everyone's surprise has a girlfriend and Adam let's say is one of the most attractive boys in school. He's surrounded by jerks and whores 247. With many more people in high school, Ashley finds friends that accept her for who she is but she won't lie, it is nice having girls around and all but she would trade that for a lunch with Adam and Christian any day.

They begin separating from each other even outside of school. Either on has something to do or the other can't make it. Besides seeing them in the hallway every now and then she barely sees them at all. When she turns 17 her mom lets her get piercings on the side of her lips. Everyone begins talking again and it's just like middle school again. _Wow, Ashley went from being a decent looking girl to looking like a whore again. _Instead of hiding her pain she decides to go with it and gets two tattoos. Two stars each of them on her bottom forearms. People talk even more. She gets tired of it and she stops hanging out with her friends for a while and it's like kindergarten all over again. One day she feels the opposite side of her table fill. She looks up and sees the face of the person she hoped she wouldn't see. She hasn't had a full conversation with him in about a year. He looks so different, cocky. Maybe it was the head cheerleader girlfriend that got to his head?

"Ash." He sends a shiver down her back and she looks up and at him and sees that small smile that she's always loved. It's enough for her to know that he hasn't changed at all, and enough for her to send him a smile back. It somewhat hurt, she hadn't smiled in that long.

"Edge." She whispered as she took a drink of her water. He rose on of his eyebrows in confusion. "Edge. I decided to come up with a ring name for you, you know like most of the wrestlers don't use their real name. Considering Adam is pretty lame, I decided to name you Edge." She paused when she saw the look on his face, totally phased. "That is if you're still into wrestling." She added grumbling as she picked at her salad.

"Of course I am. You know it's not _my _fault we drifted. You left. _You _left us. _You _left me." He realized his voice had be loud and immediately cleared his throat and lowered it, "You disappeared, Ash." She looked up at him and scoffed. She couldn't believe he was saying this, what was she supposed to do? Every time she made her way over to his house he'd either not be home or too busy making out with the captain of all whores; so she stopped making her way over there.

"Where's the whore- I mean where's _Marisa_?" She asked emphasizing his girlfriend's name with disgust. He shook his head and laughed, "I don't see what's so funny."

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Ashley shot him a glare and grumbled a _fuck you _under her breath. "Good, because if anyone needs to be annoyed by the other it's Christian and I with you. You know how hard it is always hearing boys talking about you in the locker room? It's disgusting." He looks at his sandwich with disgust recalling some of the things they've said. She replays what he said in her head but pushes it aside when she realizes how uncomfortable this reunion is getting. "Nice tattoos"

She sent him a small smile and looked at his upper arm which now has a big tattoo with stars almost identically to hers. "Yours too." He smiles back to her, "We could've gotten it done together, considering how we used similar stars and everything. A little weird."

He nodded in agreement and they sat in silence. Not an awkward silence but a silence that reminded her of the times when she'd be at his house and they'd sit for hours completely silent. The silence that comforts her but it's completely destroyed when she hears the whore calling out his name. She could've sworn that she saw him sigh. She calls for his name once more and again and again. "I should go." He says with a sad smile. He says the 3 words she was hoping he wouldn't because honestly she wished he'd stay. "Bye, Ash."

"Bye, Edge." She whispers with a smile when he turns around to look at her once more he smiles and shakes his head back and forth. And then she's all alone again.

* * *

><p>What Adam has said was true. All the boys would talk about her and she found it quite hard to believe. But when the most popular guy in school asks her out she believes it. She would've never thought she'd have given into the 'popularity' status but she does. They become the 'it' couple. They become the ideal couple even more than Adam and Marisa. She doesn't hate the kid but she doesn't love him either. They practically had nothing in common but the one thing she loved about their relationship was that she got to see Adam more often. Then again, she got to see him but with Marisa always draped over his arm. At this point she envies Christian because he looks like he's the only sane one. He's the only one that didn't get affected by popularity and looks completely happy with his girlfriend of 3 years.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until she goes to one of the parties that she realizes that she's not supposed to be here, with these types of people. He gets drunk and takes her into one of the rooms; she locks eyes with Adam who was downstairs before she and her boyfriend disappear. It all happens so fast but before she knows it he's trying to unbutton her pants. She immediately yanks his hands away and stares at him in disgust. "What do you think you're doing?"<p>

"Baby, come on. Don't tell me you're still a virgin." Ashley looks at her boyfriend's hazy eyes and tries to understand his slurred speech and pushes him when he's trying again.

"Stop." He grabs her arms and brings them together in front of her, she gasps as he squeezes her wrists, most likely going to leave bruises. "Leave me alone." He shoves her against the wall and she whimpers as the quick contact with the hard wall bruises her back.

"Shut up!" He places a hand over her mouth and she looks at him with wide eyes, _he's really going to try. _He begins placing sloppy kisses on her neck when she realizes that his other hand is creeping under her shirt. Without thinking she lifts her knees and slams it into his crotch, he stumbles backward and when he looks up the look on his face terrifies her. She runs to the door, but before she can open it he slams her petit 5 foot 5 inch body against it. She inhales a sharp breath and inhales again but this time she screams, "Adam! Adam, help me. Adam! Ad…" Her screams are muffled and she realizes that she needs to get out of this herself. She thinks back to the days when she'd wrestle Christian and Adam in their backyard and the time when they had the street fight and when they decided to have that one fight in school. Anger takes the place of fear and she uses all her knowledge of wrestling to get him off of her he shoves her arm backward and before she can even try to open the door she hears a thud outside. "Ashley? Ash?" She hears the thuds again and assumes its Adam trying to break the door down.

"Adam, please help me." One more thud and this time it wasn't the one on the door but it was the sound of her body falling to the floor. Before anything else can happen she sees the door break open and her best friend rush in. She doesn't know what else happens but she feels his warm arms wrap around her. She flinches at first scared that it wasn't him but she recognizes his touch and leans into him. He helps her walk down the stairs and she sees everyone stop what they're doing to look at her. She quickly tries to think of how her appearance looks- horrible for sure. She doesn't hear anything until she hears Adam's name being called by the one girl she can't stand.

"Adam? Adam, where are you going? Adam, you can't just leave me here? Are you trading me for Trashy…" and before she could finish that he lashes his head around and glares at her.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm tired of you and if ever try and call Ashley that again, I'll make your life a living hell." He turns around and grabs onto Ashley's waist and places her arm around his shoulder again, "In case you didn't get it we're done, bitch."

Maybe this was the worst day of her life.  
>But in a way it felt like it was the best day of her life.<p>

* * *

><p>Ashley fell asleep in Adam's car as he drove her home, but before he got there she quickly awoke, "Please don't take me home. I don't want to go home, not like this." He glanced at her real quick before turning back to the road and nodded. She felt relief take over her body and sends a quick text to her mom telling her she's just going to sleep over Adam's house. She takes this moment and looks over at her savior again. When a cars headlights showed his features even more she saw something she'd never think she'd see, Adam Copeland her friend since Kindergarten had tears down his cheeks. The rest of the ride was silent and when he pulled up to his driveway the house was pitch black. "Parents are away, some vacation or whatever." He opened the door for her and helped her get out and when he grabbed her hand she flinched again. His face scrunched in pain, she didn't want to flinch but she did. "I'm sorry." He turned his back and opened the front door and led her upstairs to his room. A place where she's been countless times but never thought of it as she was now. "Here, you can use my sweatpants and this t-shirt." He left her alone to change and suddenly when she was done changing she felt alone. Not the alone she was used to feeling but a scary alone. An alone where she was scared that her boyfriend would come back for her and so she screamed, "Adam!" She heard a cup fall on the floor and it shatter but in a matter of seconds he was in front of her, worried.<p>

"What? Are you okay?" His eyes scanned her face looking for... injures? Who knows. He scanned the room and saw nothing and stepped closer to Ashley. He sat on his bed, and looked at her as her blank stare stayed on him. She came to reality when she saw a tear run down his face. Hesitantly, she rose her hand and brushed it away.

"Why- Why are you crying?" she didn't realize how hard it was to maintain her voice from breaking.

"It's my entire fault. If I hadn't ignored that look you sent me, if I had seen how drunk he was, if I… if I hadn't left you, you would be okay." He raised his hand and covered hers that was on his cheek with his, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry, Ash."

She shook her head back and forth, "No don't say that please. It's not your fault, it's no one's fault. Okay?" Tears had begun to pour down her cheeks as well and before she can clean them he brushed them away with his hand. "I need sleep. It's been a long day." Adam nodded and cleaned his cheeks once more before he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, that was the first time she had ever felt his lips against her skin and she noticed she hadn't flinched this time. Before he turned around to leave, she grabbed his wrist causing him to turn to her. "Stay?" He was surprised that she asked him to stay but when he looked at the fear in her eyes he walked toward the bed and she scooted over so he could fit inside as well. A few years ago this would've seemed impossible to happen because she was just like one of the guys anyway, right? She turned to face him and flinched the first time she felt his warm breath fan her face but immediately leaned toward his chest. "Thank you." She whispered before slowing her breath down and closing her eyes.

"Anytime, Ash. Anytime." He didn't think she heard but when a small smile formed on her faced he knew she heard.

* * *

><p>He made a vow to himself to never let her get hurt again.<br>The next day he heard her boyfriend talking about her in the locker room,  
>he was saying how she was so good in bed and Adam knew that was a damn lie.<br>He made his way over to him and without thinking punched him square in the jaw.  
>He didn't stop until he felt Christian and pair of teachers pulls him off of him.<br>He examined the guys face, blood everywhere but he still wasn't satisfied.  
>Ashley's scars are permanent and his would heal.<br>So he punched him again, so hard that he was sure it broke his nose.  
>He's lucky he didn't break his reputation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<br>**There will be a part two. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this.  
>It's my longest chapter yet, and I'm kind of proud.<br>**Anonymous Reviews are allowed. **So please just let me know what you think.


End file.
